The present invention relates to a table top salad bar, which is portable and can be used to keep salads and other food items fresh on ice at parties and picnics.
Various serving trays for serving food items and the like have been devised as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,641,472 (Maxwell), 2,763,134 (McDonald), 3,130,288 (Monaco), 3,241,706 (Monaco), 3,710,589 (Brown), 4,543,789 (Page) and 3,546,900 (Lackey). The conventional food serving trays, however, suffer from disadvantage that food cannot be kept fresh for a long period of time. This is due to the fact that the conventional food serving trays do not have a provision for including ice or the like in order to keep the food items fresh. On the other hand, the food and salad serving stations provided at various restaurants, which do have the provision for including the ice are heavy, bulky and generally affixed to the building structure and cannot be transported from one place to another. In addition, the conventional portable food serving devices are not made of collapsible or folding parts and thus, take up substantial space during transportation.